


epiphanies

by gyeroses



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Death, Honestly I don’t even know, M/M, Murder, THE CUTEST THING I’VE EVER WRITTEN, Zombie Apocalypse, also nurse hy yES, and kangmin as their child, baeheon as parents, but like cute i guess?, don't expect anything i post here to make sense, gyehyeon kills his father, i need more baeheon + child kangmin fics, intentional lowercase, i’ve had this idea for a while now, just random vrvr os that i write whenever i feel like it, no one dies, poetic vision of death i guess??, spoiler: yeonho is dead, tags & rating may change, they’re so soft ;(, this is where you realize i’m not mentally fine, why do i like to write so much about dead people lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyeroses/pseuds/gyeroses
Summary: a collection of verivery stories.
Relationships: Bae Hoyoung/Lee Dongheon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. someone else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minchan finds yongseung in the middle of a zombie apocalypse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well hello! i have at least a billion projects due to next week and here i am stress-writing vrvr content lmao i hate myself. anyways, hope you like it :]
> 
> \- min <3

_tap, tap, tap, tap. thud, creeeeeeak._

minchan suddenly jolts awake. he's sleepy, but he swears he's heard a weird noise. attributing it to the paranoia of hearing zombies everywhere, he goes back to sleep.

_crash!_

minchan jerks awake again, this time so hard he falls off the mattress. the floor is almost as hard as his makeshift bed, although it is far more painful when he hits his side on it.

the pain between his ribs is so sharp he slips out of his drowsiness. now that he's fully regained his consciousness, he can hear it clearly.

there's something _very alive_ inside the building.

grabbing the nearest weapon he can find (which turns out to be his trustworthy baseball bat), minchan gets in position and silently exits the room. his heart is pounding in his ears so hard he barely registers where the noise is coming from. he's creeping down the hallway when he hears a grunt and a door get slammed.

_it's coming close_ , minchan guesses, and doesn't think twice before he's running to the end of the corridor. he's learnt with time that it's better to kill them early, and he's been in far more dangerous situations to be scared of a single zombie wandering in his shelter.

he kicks the door open, swings his bat in the air and-

"wait!"

minchan's so startled by the words he drops his weapon. it would've been a fatal mistake if there was any other enemy nearby, but his hands are trembling so bad he can’t bring himself to care. it’s the first time he’s hearing a human voice in months and _oh my god there's someone else alive i am not alone anymore_ -

"please don't hit me, i'm not a zombie!" the boy says, eyes as wide as minchan's. he has sunken cheeks and sickly white skin, famine deepening his young features. his clothes are torn and filthy, the same kind of blood and mud that dirties his hair, blonde strands falling over an equally dirty face. "they entered the place i was staying at and attacked me. i managed to escape and hide here, but i didn't know there was already someone. i'm sorry for scaring-"

minchan has gone mad. he's been alone for so long that he lost his marbles, and that explains why he reaches forward and pulls the poor boy into a hug. they don't even know each other, but it feels so comforting to finally find another human being amongst this mess that he fears he might cry. a pair of hands tug at the front of his shirt, and minchan can't swallow down the sob that breaks through his chest.

when they pull apart, minchan sees his reflection on the other's shaky pupils. he's crying, but he's smiling at the same time, and the boy is doing the same thing when minchan tries to explain himself. in the middle of a storm of emotions, his smile is as dazzling as the sun.

"my name is yongseung." he says, after they've both calmed. "thank you for the hug."

"nice to meet you, yongseung." he answers. “i’m minchan.” a pause, and then, he decides it's okay if he lets yongseung stay.


	2. red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gyehyeon kills his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s almost 1am and i have class tomorrow, but here i am writing a story about how gyehyeon kills a man. someone please take the internet away from me.
> 
> ps: enjoy gyehyeon slowly descending into madness :)
> 
> \- min <3

the knife escapes his grip and falls to the floor, metal blade making a clinking sound as it bounces off.

gyehyeon falls on his knees, unable to keep himself standing. blood is gaping from the wound, waterfalls of red that drip down the carpet and spill over the wooden floors. his hand tremble uncontrollably, submerging in a sea of iron and crimson, holding onto the body of his father.

he hated the man’s guts. had so done so since he was born, and would do so until the day he died. and oh, had he fantasized about this, banging his head against the wall like he used to with gyehyeon, squeezing his hands around his neck until he turned purple, and then stopped breathing. he’d dreamt of it so bad, countless night spent on plotting how he’d get back his freedom, but now that he’s here it is _not_ what he was expecting.

he shakes him, calls his name, does anything just to see if he still answers. words get louder and louder and they transform into screams, but the body’s gone limp in his hold long ago.

he died. no, gyehyeon _killed_ him.

he looks down at his hands, palms covered in a sheer coat of red, and realization falls upon him that he just killed a man, and he’s drenched in his blood. it’s soaking into his clothes, dirtying his arms and his legs and his face when he reaches up to pull at his hair. it feels weird, lukewarm against his frozen fingers.

gyehyeon sits on the puddle of blood and waits. he waits patiently, for it all to come. the guilt, the regret, the terror, the utter panic that should be coursing through his veins in lieu of this chilly tingle. he waits for it, but it never comes.

instead, he senses a shiver travel down his spine. it burns under his skin, makes his hair stand on end, like an electric current going through him. it tears his body apart and escapes, in the form of a laughter so maniatical it sores his throat, brims tears in his eyes and blurries his vision. he laughs so hard that he can barely breath, gasping for air while he coughs, choking on his own spit. he laughs and laughs and laughs so much that even when he stops, he still feels his body numb, like he’s high off of it.

why did nobody tell him it felt _so good_?


	3. sunday morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s sunday. hoyoung just wants sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just have one thing to say: WHY AREN’T THERE MORE MARRIED BAEHEON FICS WITH KANGMIN AS THEIR SON. it is literally the cutest thing ever i'm so sad.
> 
> \- min <3

hoyoung wakes up with the feeling of icy hands gliding down his spine.

his blurry sight can't quite catch the numbers on the alarm clock, but he's certain it's way too early to be up on a sunday morning. he had to work extra hours at the hospital yesterday, and exhaustion is so heavy in his bones hoyoung doesn't think he'll get up before noon.

hoyoung groans, attempting to form a coherent sentence, and hides his face into his husband's chest when he sees he's failed horribly. although he usually does early shifts, hoyoung has never been a morning person. that explains why he needs to get peeled out of bed every morning by either of the two other males living there.

when his eyes finally focus, dongheon is blinking at him. he probably woke up a while ago, but he's lazy and won't get out of bed until fully necessary. and hoyoung understands doing nothing in bed is boring, but dongheon did _not_ need to slip the two icicles he has for hands down his shirt.

"good morning, beautiful." dongheon says with a smile, as if he didn't wake him up just now. he moves his brows up and down suggestively. "how'd you sleep?"

"i swear to god, you're unbearable." hoyoung mumbles as an answer, words getting lost in the fabric of dongheon's pajamas.

"but you love me."

dongheon shifts, and presses a soft kiss into his tousled hair. at the same time, hoyoung feels the pair of god-damned frozen hands slipping past the waistband of his sweats. they're cold enough to make him yelp, instinctively punch dongheon in the arm and say:

"yah! leave my ass alone!"

dongheon's laugh rumbles inside his chest. "why? i like your ass, though. i think it's cute." and then slaps one of his buttcheeks for good mesure, grinning like the devil he is.

"no it's not. let me sleeeeeep." hoyoung whines. dongheon is clearly not letting him do so, so he sits up, straddles his hips and lies down again, effectively trapping dongheon under himself.

dongheon pouts, fingers grazing the side of his waist. "this is no fair."

hoyoung doesn’t answer. he settles instead for a peck to dongheon’s lips, getting cozy again for his well deserved hours of sleep.

and he’s almost, almost fallen back into the arms of morpheus when he hears the scream coming from the hallway, and he’s suddenly got a handful of child in his arms. kangmin shoots him a blocky smile, and the fact one of his front tooth is missing is just so endearing hoyoung can’t even get mad.

"hi dad!" he says, and kisses hoyoung in the cheek. "hi daddy!" he says again, and dongheon also gets a kiss in the cheek.

"how did you sleep, honey?" hoyoung asks. he has the biggest soft spot for kangmin, and he bunches his son up in his embrace to shower him in kisses. the kid laughs, ticklish on his belly and the tip of his nose. "did kangminie have any nice dreams last night?"

"i did! i dreamt that i was a superhero and i could throw lightning out of my hands! so i made a team of heroes to save the town from-"

although he _is_ listening to what little kangmin is saying, hoyoung’s gaze unconsciously shifts to dongheon, only to notice the man is already looking at him. there’s a certain fondness in his eyes, an all too familiar one that reminds hoyoung of first dates, marriage proposals and approved adoption papers. it seems dongheon has read his mind, as he envelops both his spouse and his child in a bone-crushing hug.

"i love you." he whispers in both their ears. it’s the umpteenth time he’s hearing this, but it sounds just as special as the first one.

"i love you too!" kangmin answers, and then makes a pout. "but i would love you more if you made waffles for breakfast."

hoyoung laughs. yeah, he loves them too.


	4. whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeonho wakes up on an unknown place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been so long since i last posted, sorry everyone :(( i've just been very busy and not in the mood to write, but not anymore. expect to see me around more often and please enjoy the chapter, i really liked how it turned out. i might add another part! 
> 
> \- min <3

yeonho inhales, eyes forcing themselves open. his throat burns and he feels short of breath, almost as if his lungs had been filled with salt water. his chest trembles with coughs, each one stronger than the one before, in an attempt to get air to flow in and out correctly.

when it seems he can breathe properly once again, yeonho gets up. the floor is full of sand and the dust that arises throws hin into another fit of coughs, bringing tears to his eyes. it's very dark and he can barely make out anything, but it looks like he's on a cave of some sorts. dear god, how did he even end here?

"welcome, human ju yeonho."

the phrase startles him so bad his heart almost seems to stop. scared shitless, yeonho takes a hand to his chest, feeling relieved that there's- nothing.

he has no heartbeat.

panic spikes up in his system and he starts to hyperventilate. yeonho puts his hand down and puts it back up again, looking for the steady throbbing of his heart, but finding instead the deep, calm silence of his hollow ribcage. 

"you can try as much as you want," the voice says. "but you won't be finding anything. you're dead."

that sentence rattles in his skull, the eerie ghost of its echo bouncing on the walls of the cave and back into every corner of his mind. it's almost as if it came from the inside, from within himself.

his head hurts and his words tremble when he quietly asks. "am i... am i really dead?"

he hears a giggle, so melodic it's unsettling, like piano music playing on a graveyard. a slight breeze grazes his cheek, gently carrying the sound of more chuckles.

"i'd say you certainly are. i myself have seen quite a number of dead people, and you look no different from any of them. well, perhaps you are younger than most of the others."

he doesn't know what is going on but it is terrifying. each time it speaks he feels the sound travelling down his spine, making the hairs of his arms stand on end. is he really dead? if so, why does it know that? and most importantly, 

" what are you?"

yeonho barely retains his voice from cracking midsentence. the silence in the room becomes prolonged, tense, and he doesn't even realize he's holding his breath until he gets an answer, softly brushing the shell of his ear. 

"i, yeonho, am the death, guardian of the underworld."


End file.
